Spider Man and the Alien Giant
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Spider Man comes to visit his favorite alien friends, but ends up meeting the biggest alien he's ever seen!


After three agonizing months of stopping evil villains, Spider Man was finally able to take some time off.

And he knew the perfect place to have it.

But to get there, he had to show up as his alter-ego, Peter Parker. He was able to take the plane ride to Staybrook, California.

Peter arrived at the town and took in a deep breath. "Ah, it's been too long since I've set foot on Staybrook."

As he walked down the sidewalk, Peter thought about the people he was going to visit, Rachel Jocklin and the aliens of the Grant Mansion.

It always amazed Peter how so many different aliens can live under one roof. Especially under the roof of a spooky old mansion.

Suddenly, Peter's Spidey sense tingled.

Acting quick, he jumped to the side just as two large tanks rolled right past him and headed into the forest.

Peter saw the infinity symbol on the sides of the industrial vehicles.

"Something tells me they're not with S.H.I.E.L.D or the army." Peter ran off into the woods, taking off his shirt where he wore his costume underneath.

* * *

Now as Spider Man, he swung his way through the forest and spotted the tanks heading towards the mountains.

He can tell right away they're the bad guys.

Spider Man jumped into action by webbing their path. The tanks drive through, but they couldn't get loose. Then Spider Man Webber up their cannons, plugging them up good.

Once the tanks were out of commission, the drivers came out. To the hero's surprise, they were knights in armor.

"Knights?!" said Spider Man. "I was expecting an evil squat team or something. You guys off loan from the Renaissance fair?"

The knights said nothing as they drew out their laser swords.

"Sheesh! It's like ren faire meets syfy!" Spider Man joked. He dodged their attacks with relative ease and used his webs to yank their weapons right out of their metal hands.

Now disarmed, Spider Man clobbered each and every single knight. Then he tied them all right in his super strong webbing.

"Now, you larpers play nice until the cops show up." Spider Man said. Thanks to meeting Rachel, Spider Man had the Plumbers' number on speed dial. So he gave them a call and told the Plumbers where to pick up the knights.

"Well, that was a piece of cake. Now, to the mansion!" Spider Mab wasn't far from the mansion. So he began his trek to the old house.

And why not? No need to waste his webbing and swing over there. Besides, walking was good excerise.

"Y'know, I wonder why those knights were rampaging out here and not towards the mansion?" Spider Man thought out loud.

Before anything else, Spider Man's foot fell into a hole and the hero ended up falling in.

"WHOA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Spider Man felt like he was falling from the sky again, only this time, he was going underground.

Spider Man kept falling and falling until he finally landed. And luckily, it was something soft.

"Where am I?" Spider Man looked around to see where he was.

Spider Man stared at his surroundings for a full minute, then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

It looked like Spider Man was in a giant bedroom. And he was sitting on a giant bed.

"What is this place?! Galactus's vacation home?!" the superhero blurted. He paused. "Galactus doesn't live here, does he?!"

Spider Man as well as many smart superheroes know that Galactus is someone not to take lightly.

"How am I gonna get out of here?" Spider Man said.

 _Rrrrrrrrrr_

A rumbling sound was heard. Followed by the sound of someone moaning.

Spider Man felt his body shiver.

Loud, powerful footsteps boomed from the room's entrance.

"Oh, man!" Spider Man's brain went on panic mode. He tried to find a place to hide. But where?!

Looking up, Spider Man saw the hole he fell through. So decided to make haste and jumped onto the wall.

He began climbing up the wall until,

"EWW! GROSS!" a thundering voice cried before Spider Man was hit by a giant hand. Pain surged through his body and everything went dark.

The giant hand came off the wall. The creature who the hand belonged to gasped when it saw Spider Man motionless in his palm.

"It's a...a man?!" the giant said in shock.

* * *

Spider Man felt like a hundred trucks hit him. His head was spinning like a whirlwind.

It was a miracle he was still in one piece. He started to wake up, but what he saw next made him scream.

A pair of huge green eyes were looking closely at him.

"You're awake." The eyes drew back, giving Spidey a better look at his captor.

It wasn't Galatus, but it was some sort of giant! A giant with red and white markings. It had a shark's fin on the top of his head and on it's arms.

"Yikes!" Spider Man tried to move, but he couldn't. He struggled as hard as he can, but he was cuffed down to a table.

"There's no escape." the giant bellowed.

"L-Let me go!" Spider Man wasn't going to take his chances with this monster. If he didn't eat planets, he could eat Spider Man for lunch!

 _Rrrrrrrr_

The rumbling sound was heard again. The giant groaned and put a hand on his stomach.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten yet." said the giant.

Spider Man let out a quivering holler and struggled even more.

Seeing this stranger getting all scared, he decided to have a little fun with him. "You look pretty appetizing..." he said with an evil smile.

"GYAAAAH! You don't wanna eat me!" Spider Man pleaded. "I've got spider in me! You wouldn't want to eat a spider! I mean, come on! Eating a spider?! BLECH!"

The giant laughed, making the room shake. "You're funny!"

Spider Man stared. "Uh...does that mean you won't eat me?"

"Well, I do need some answers out of you." He leaned closely. "And you better tell me the truth..."

Now Spider Man was really scared. He was going to be interrogated by this giant monster!

"So, who are you?" asked the giant.

"S-Spider Man." Spidey said nervously. "Can I leave now?!"

"Spider Man, eh? My name's Way Big."

"Way Big?" Spider Man thought a big scary monster giant would have a more scary sounding name.

Spider Man yelped when the giant came closer. "So, you have spider powers, which is why you were able to climb on the wall like that?"

The hero nodded.

"Oh, that's a relief!" Way Big sighed. "For a minute there, I thought you were this really big bug crawling up my wall! I was so scared that I...uh, you know..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up!" said Spider Man. " _I_ scared _you_?!"

Way Big looked sheepish. "Well, I'm not used to seeing regular bugs since they're too small for me to see. But when I saw what looked like a spider as big as a person, I just felt all squirmy inside and I...got scared."

"You?! A giant monster?! Scared of me?!" Spider Man started to laugh. A giant that was scared of spiders was the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Way Big huffed, a little too loudly.

Spider Man stopped and went back to being scared. "I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!" he said quickly.

Way Big covered his mouth. He didn't mean to scare him. But then he got an idea.

"But still, you laughed at me. And for that, you must pay." he growled.

"W-Wait! Wait! I-I didn't mean to- AAAAH!" Spider Man looked away in fear as the giant reached out to him.

"Nahaha! Ahahahahahahaha! Hey! Quit it!" Spider Man laughed as he felt the giant's fingertip tickle his tummy.

"What's wrong? Is the scaredy bug ticklish on his wittle tummy?" Way Big teased as he kept tickling.

Spider Man laughed harder as the teasing made it worse. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on! Dohohon't tickle! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Way Big stopped.

Spider Man took breathes of relief until he felt the giant lift up his shirt, now his upper body was exposed.

Way Big took out a feather. Spider Man's eyes grew wide, he had no chance to beg for mercy as the giant began moving the feather across his tickle spot.

"Kitchy, kitchy, kooooo."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHA!"

Spider Man laughed like crazy. That feather was pure torture on him!

"Is this the spot? Right here? Does it tickle there?" Way Big taunted.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEHEHEHEHES! P-P-PLEASE STOP!"

He used his free hand to tickle Spidey's side as he feathered his stomach.

At this point, Spider Man exploded in ticklish agony. He never laughed this hard in his life.

Just then, Way Big saw someone drop down from the ceiling. It was Rachel Jocklin.

"Rachel?!" Way Big stopped tickling.

"R-R-Rachel, help!" Spider Man begged, his voice weak from laughter. "I'm being tickle tortured by a...giant monster thing!"

Rachel shook her head. "Way Big, that's no way to thank your savior."

"Savior?!" Spidey and Way Big said together.

"Yeah, he drove out the Forever Knights. They were going to storm the cave and take you down!"

"What?! He's the one who stopped the knights?!" Way Big gasped. He released Spider Man. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I thought you were some costumed intruder!"

"It's okay, if you live underground, you don't see a lot of me." Spider Man said.

Rachel laughed. "Well, we have no choice but to have him live underground. He can't fit in the mansion."

"Wait, so that means Way Big is an alien?!" Spider Man said, surprised.

"Yup, sorry if I scared you, Spider Man." Way Big said sincerely.

"It's okay, I'm just glad not to be in your stomach!" Spider Man flinched when he heard a timer go off.

"Oh! Lunch is ready!" Way Big gently placed Spider Man next to Rachel and left his room. A few moments later, he returned with a giant cheese pizza!

"Mama Mia!" Spider Man cried out. "That's the biggest pizza I've ever seen!"

Way Big smiled proudly. "It's my first time making a pizza."

"And by the looks of it, you did a good job!" Rachel licked her lips. "Good thing I had an early breakfast!"

Spider Man rubbed his stomach. "Even I could go for a bite of that!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Way Big cut up the pizza into slices.

Spider Man was in amaze and awe. They say some peoples' eyes are bigger than their stomachs, but Spider Man's entire slice was bigger than he was!

But it was the most delicious pizza he ever had!

"MMM! This is great!" Spider Man said, mouth full. "Five stars, big guy!"

"Thanks, little guy." Way Big winked.

"So, you had no problems, Spidey?" Rachel asked, enjoying her pizza.

"Y'know, I had a pretty awesome day." Spider Man admitted. "I always do when I come here."

And he was telling the truth. Spider Man certainly went through a lot in one day, but he was happy. Because he made the biggest friend anyone could ever have!


End file.
